


Puppy Tails - Spot On

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's trying to catch Gladstone, why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Spot On

Why’s dad looking at me like that? He’s looking at me like I’ve been naughty. I know I haven’t… Well I did hide a sausage under the couch but I’m sure he hasn’t found it yet. Woah… He’s trying to catch me. I made it under uncle Sherlock’s chair, I can slide out the back now if he tries coming from the front. He’s got his arm underneath trying to grab my collar. I slipped out the back, he’s on his hands and knees. I’ve run round behind him I’m panting, this is hard work. Dad groans as he gets up. Oh, the living room door’s closed. Uncle Sherlock’s is sitting on the sofa laughing, he looks like he’s sad though because tears are coming out of his eyes.

“Stop laughing and bloody help me Sherlock.” Dad shouted. I don’t know what dad wants but he’s starting to look cross. I run back under uncle Sherlock’s chair. “Oh for f…”

“Stop swearing John you’re making it worse.” Uncle Sherlock said holding his sides.

“Gladstone come on I have a sausage.” Dad said softly. I don’t smell a sausage, I’m not falling for that trick again. Last time they made me have a bath. “Ok, I promise this isn’t going to hurt.” Dad said. I poked my head out a bit and when dad tried to grab me I ran under the coffee table. “Sherlock!” Dad growled.

“Gladstone come here.” Uncle Sherlock said. I looked up at him, I must do what he said. If I do he’ll give me sausages. I jump onto the couch then onto his knee. I close my eyes as dad comes over to do whatever he’s going to do. Dad’s rubbing my scruff… Nothing happens I open my eyes and Dad’s making tea. Something smells a bit funny that’s it. I look up at Uncle Sherlock. “Yes I’ll put the sausages on now.” He said as he moved me to the other side of the sofa and went into the kitchen to put my dinner on. Very weird.

 

“God I’m glad that’s over with.” John said sitting down next to Sherlock on the couch. “What got into him?” Sherlock shrugged. They both looked over at Gladstone happily eating sausages out of his bowl. “It was only Spot On flea treatment.”


End file.
